epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WonderPikachu12/Black Mage vs Merlin. Epic Rap Battles: Video Games vs History Season 2
"YOU DECIDE" nope.avi Anyways, this battle got changed last minute as well, lol. Probably not my best battle, but eh, I had a ton of fun making it. :P ‘Dark magic class from the Final Fantasy series, the Black Mage, and famous Arthurian wizard, Merlin, battle to see which wizard of vast and powerful magic will reign supreme.' Battle (Starts at 0:01) EPIC RAP BATTLES: VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORY VS BEGIN! 'Merlin:' (Starts at 0:11) You wanna match minds? Hah! You don't have a chance! I'm a legend among legends! You just wear ridiculous pants! A franchise gone on for too long, I'm sure anyone will agree, That when I put an end to you and your series, it'll truly be your Final Fantasy. I'm an artist, building the Stonehenge, and a poet, don't you know it? You're a class with no class, who might not even be the one chosen, And at that, how can being of darkness even be a Warrior of Light? I'm the most powerful wizard alive, and you come to me for a fight? I look down upon you from my tower as you wander aimlessly through lands, Stuck with a wooden stick, compared to my powerful staff in hand. So just come at me, heathen! I'm sure that you'll unleash your rage, When you realize that everyone would rather pick Red Mage. 'Black Mage:' (0:43) You're all talk for a guy who was named after a bard, And is the son of the devil. A hellish cambion bastard, Who is a failure that hails from the Wales that will wail when I entail, A beating, leaving you wishing you had that Holy Grail. Any fake shall Quake and break from the lines I leave in my wake. Gonna snare you up and trap you like I was the Lady of the Lake! Your Arthurian fairy tales can't compare to my franchises' sagas. I'm spitting hot disses, lyrically casting Firaga! Don't need a name to my fame, everyone knows Black Mage, While you're overshadowed by the king and knights you served for days. I prefer Dumbledore and Gandalf. No one even knows what you did. You're just an old bitch who appears more needlessly than Cid. 'Merlin:' (1:15) You'd know about being overshadowed, with Squall and Cloud Strife. Your fans will need a Phoenix Down to actually get a life! It's no surprise you're already starting to fall, having the lowest HP. Those guys you'd prefer? Fool! They were influenced by me! I'm unstoppable! You're floppable! I wreck anyone without a face, Breaking any aging, brain-addled shame who'll be left needing White Mage! Seems you couldn't cast Focus, so it's best you drink some Hi-Ether. Must be frustrating to know the only character you've ever had is in 8-bit Theatre. 'Black Mage:' (1:37) Hobble off, you hobo. It's time you pay for your crimes. It's too bad you couldn't shapeshift your raps into some better rhymes. But let's mix it up! I'll get an upgrade and beat an old man that's so deranged! BAHAMUT! I've beat this rat's tail, so now it's time for a class change! (At 1:47, Bahamut rises above Black Mage and casts his magic down onto Black Mage, magically transforming him into...Vivi?) 'Vivi Ornitier:' (2:05) You've enraged the wittier Ornitier. It's time you heard who's wordier. No more. I won't let you rap any more instruments of murder! You're insane and lame! Go back to lusting over Niviane! Your raps are so bad, you wouldn't even find them stolen by Zidane. I have a whole family of friends, you're busy being killed by your only one. My rapping's the attrition of a magician with no real wisdom. You're just a fable that isn't able to prove that he exists. Man, your rapping sucked even worse than your BBC show did. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? (The old VG vs H logo appears) EPIC RAP BATTLES! (Magic surrounds the logo and it transforms into the new, current logo) VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORYYYYY!!!! Who won? Black Mage/Vivi Ornitier Merlin Hint Here's a hint for the next battle: Hints for this battle explained: Dumbledore vs Snape - it's literally just "black magic guy vs old wizard guy". Lutece twins hint - see above for the Dumbledore vs Snape part. The two being saying a series of words, being "the last legacy", "the hindmost hallucination", and "the eventual envisioning". All of these are different ways of saying "Final Fantasy" while still keeping the alliteration. Also, they mention a "change of class", referencing both the class change aspect in Final Fantasy, as well as the actual class change in the battle. Trivia *Literally no one is surprised that this is yet another battle that wasn't suggested to me. Category:Blog posts